The Fine Line Between Fiction and Reality
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: Times are getting bad in Nazi Germany. Ed thinks it's time for him and Al to head back to Ametris. When they try to open the gates to Ametris they end up America, 2009. A girl name Ashten Mooney is there to help them though. EdxOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist (sadly), Hiromu Arakawa is the genius who does. On the other hand I own Ashten. So HA, you can't call the FBI on me!!_**

_Chapter One: "They're not real! Right?"  
_**Edward Elric's POV:  
**Al and I were in Germany and Nazi party was growing. We needed to get out. If you're thinking I'm cowarded but I've got news for you. I am not a coward.

No, I think we need to leave because of Al. He's only 18 and he has experianced to much for his years. His childhood was snatched away from him and I want to try to return as much of it as I can.

So as I sat there pondering what we could do to get out of her back to Ametris an obvious answer popped into my head. Alchemy. With Al and myself's alchemy mixed I bet we would be strong enough to open the gates.

After about a monthes worth of calculating Al and I decided that we had the formula correct we decide to attempt it. Yet of course Al and I can never get anything right the first time around so that's how we ended up here. Lying in a ditch on the side of some road.

We didn't know where we were but we knew for sure we were not in Ametris.

The air in Ametris was clean and easy to breath but when you breathed here the air felt heavy. Like it was full of toxins. It hurt to breath here.

My eyelids were starting to feel heavy. I turned to look to my right to make sure my brother was still there. He was. Once I was sure of that I let myself fall into the darkness.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**All the sucky stuff always seemed to happen to me. First off my mom and my super awesome dad got a divorce, secondly she decided that we (in other words her) needed a new start so she moved us to some little city called Rapid City in South Dakota (far away from New York, New York where my dad lives) and thirdly she got married and decided to go on her honeymoon in Honolulu, Hawaii from December 20-January 3.

It was 9 pm and I was driving back from the airport (my mom's also pretty much nocturnal so she decided she wanted to take a night flight and John, my step dad, just couldn't say no) when my beautiful black Lincoln, Town Car decided it wanted to act up and started to sputter. So I pulled over to take a look under the hood.

When I got out of the warm car winter air bit at my cheeks. I shivered and glanced around me. At first I didn't see anything but then when I did my second look over I noticed something moved in the ditch.

As fast as I could I climbed back in my car and grabbed a flashlight. After finding one in my glove box I climbed back out and pointed it at the ditch.

What I saw shocked me into silence.

Alphonse and Edward Elric were laying in the ditch. My first thought was, _How the hell is this possible? They're not real! Right?_

_**A/N:  
So what'd you guys think of that? Tell me in the review place. See that pretty little button beneath this? Yeah that one. Click it!  
~ =D**_


	2. Help

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Full Metal Alchemist, Hiromu Arakawa is the genius who does. On the other hand I own Ashten. HAHA I wrote a disclaimer so no jail time for me!!**

**Chapter Two: Help**  
**Edward Elric's POV:  
**Someone was shaking my shoulder. Soon my name was followed by it the shaking. "Mr. Elric please wake up. You're going to die of hypothermia. Think of your brother."

My eyes flew open at the mention of Al.

The first thing I saw was a pretty young woman with wavey red hair pulled into a loose ponytail and worried grey eyes.

"Who are you?" I croaked. My throat was so dry. The young woman stood up and disappeared from my view for a moment and when she returned she had a bottle of water.

In the snow she sat next to me and lifted up my head enough so I wouldn't drowned when she poured the water in my mouth.

After I had my fill of the water I repeated my question. "Who are you?" I sounded a lot better.

The young woman smiled and said, "My name is Ashten Mooney."

Ashten. That name seemed to match her. Her hair reminded of fire and her eyes of the ash. Ashten.

"Can you walk?" Ashten said. I nodded though I wasn't sure. I still felt very weak. Weaker thanks to the hard to breath air.

With suprising speed and strength Ashten pulled me up. I thankfully was able to stand.

"Can you help me carry your brother to my car?" I nodded. I gained seemed to grow more strength as I picked up Al's legs and Ashten got his upper body.

It was slightly hard getting up the small hill but I didn't want Al to get sick so I kept going. When we got to the top I noticed a black thing that looked like a car but it had a top and it was more. What's the word? Sleek?

Ashten opened one of the back doors and climbed in over to the other side and made sure that Al looked comfortable.

"You can get in the passenger side," she said pushing some loose hair out of her face and climbing out on her side. I nodded and got in.

When she got in she shivered, stuck the key in the ignation, and turned a few dials. "What are you doing?" I said staring at the dials she turned.

Ashten looked slightly confused and said, "Turning on the heat what el-" Then revalation crossed her facial expression. "Oh yeah they didn't have heaters in the cars then huh?" I nodded though I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You can get some sleep if you want." Just as she mentioned that I felt my eyelids feel heavier. "Good night," I said before shutting my eyes. The last thing I heard was a soft, "Good night."

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**I felt like I was going crazy. I was driving down the road with Edward Elric in the passenger seat and Alphonse Elric in my back seat. Yes, I was definatly going crazy.

I practically screamed in joy when my car started. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Glancing at my dash board I saw that I was practically on E. I pulled into CitGo (the first gas station that you see when reach the Valley, i have no clue why it's called that) and decided to fill up.

As I filled up my car I started thinking about Ed. How did he get here? Why was he here of all places? Was it really him?

It just dawned on me that it could be some person that looks an awful lot like Ed. I was mentally slapped my forehead but then something else occured to me. No one else I had ever met had had that beautiful color of eyes.

I sighed in relief. For a moment I thought that I might have let a pyscho serial killer, rapist into my car.

After I finished filling up I got back in the car and jacked up the heat. It had gotten cold in the little time I had the car off.

"I wonder what you're dreaming of?" I mummbled staring at Ed's sleeping form. He looked like he was deep in thought.

"Winry. . . Where are you-" He shot up and looked around with bewilderment in his eyes.

I could he was still asleep so gently I placed a hand on his arm and cooed, "Ed, go back to sleep, go see Winry." Ed smiled, leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes.

I felt my heart feel a slight pang. I had always had a super big crush on Ed. I mean what fangirl didn't? He was super hot and funny. What more could a girl want. Me and my new best friend JayDen (she was the first girl nice to me here and we became fast friends) were always fighting over him.

I drove home in a daze and I can't even remember what I did when we got home. All I know is that I got in my bed and Ed and Al got in the two spare bedrooms.

Today had been a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. That's exactly what I did too.

_A/N:  
I'm sorry if the chapter name sucks. I couldn't think of anything better. Oh yeah and I'm going to try to pursuade my super awesome artist cousin {Persho} to draw a picture of Ashten. Also if you review you will get chapters dedicated to you. This chapter is dedicated to BladeOfCrimson. My first and only reviewer. You see that sexy little button right below this? Yeah that one. His name is Bob. Click him and type me a message than you'll get a chappy dedicated to you!  
Love all of you who are reading!  
~Santi =)_


	3. Ashten's Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!! Except for Ashten and JayDen. Haha no one can sue me!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Three: Ashten's Truth  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**When I woke up I was in a bright white room. Also when I woke up I didn't see Al anywhere.

"Al!" I shouted. Worry was evident in my voice and I cringed at the sound of it. Soon the same girl from last night came in.

"Shuddup you idiot you're going to wake him up if you carry on like that!" she hissed. She was standing in the doorway holding a dark blue bowl.

I gave the bowl a long look but soon gave up trying to figure out its contents. "Oh it's just cold water with a small face towel. You had a fever." I nodded and immediantly felt better knowing that it wasn't some kind of poisen.

"Lay back down," she ordered gently placing a hand on chest to coax back. I obeyed and rested my head on the suprisingly soft pillow. I guess I hadn't noticed it last night because my fatigue was so heavy.

Gently she layed a damp, cold, white cloth across my forehead."Hey Ashten?" I said as my stomach growled. She smiled and said, "I'll make you some eggs." Then she left the room.

I lay there thinking about her and how her kindness had saved Al and I's life. If it wasn't her we most likely would have froze to death there. We both were weak so that meant a weak immune system.

I smiled. Luck had shown upon us once more. Well partially. We didn't make it back to Ametris but hey, at least we weren't laying dead on the side of the road.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**I was now 99.9% sure that Alphonse and Edward Elric were laying in my guest bedrooms. For starters when Ed had woken up he was shouting for Al and then there were the eyes.

God were they beautiful! I almost swooned when I saw them staring at me.

I looked over my outfit. I was wearing a grey turtle neck and some form fitting blue jeans. I was dressed to impress.

I even put on some mascara which put more emphasis on my eyes. Sadly my hair was not working with me again today so I just wore it how I did yesterday. A ponytail that fell down my shoulder in red waves.

Next I looked over the tray. There was a plate that had toast, eggs, and bacon. Beside the plate there was a small bowl of mixed fruit, apple slices, pear slices, and grapes. Then in a tall glass there was orange juice.

Carefully I worked my way up the stairs. I never was super graceful and since I couldn't see my feet because of the tray I was taking extra percausion.

Yet of course the harder you try not to do something the more likely you are to do it. I lost my footing on half way up the staircase (we live in the Ritzy part of town since both Mom and Dave, the stepdad, are awesome lawyers).

I closed my eyes and waited for the crash and shatter, the shatter from the china plate, bowl, glass cup. It never came though.

I felt some warmth so I opened my eyes and guess what they were looking at. A golden pair of eyes.

"Are you okay? " Ed said. It sounded so much like Vic Mignogna's! I was left speechless so I just nodded. How did I not notice that before?

He smiled and said, "Good. Why don't we go back downstairs?"

"Yeah, okay." I turned around and started to walk down the stairs, trying to ignore his hand on my elbow.

"Here why don't you let me carry that for you?" he said when we got to the bottom of the stairs.

I shrugged. "Nah. It's okay. It barely weigh's anythi-"

But before I could finish he took it out of my hands and said, "Which way to the kitchen?"

I sighed and started walking to the kitchen.

In the kitchen me and Ed were sitting across from each other and the table. "You want some of this?" he said after a few bites.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I kept a steady gaze on him. It was if I looked away he would disappear.

"What?" Ed said smiling.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I asked slightly hesitantlly. He nodded and took another bite. I took a deep breath and said, "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in Ametris or Germany or whatever?"

His eyes widened and he said, "How did you know about that? I don't remember telling you anything about that." His voice sounded fierce and I tried not to shiver. It frightened me when he sounded like that on t.v but he was right across from me it sound a lot more frightening.

"Mr. Elric, pretty much everyone does. The time is 2009 and there is a book and t.v show based on you and your brother's life."

_A/N: Ooh cliffie and omg four reviews!!! I love all of you!!! This chapter is dedicated to , fireice alchemist73, BladeOfCrimson, and last but not least DarkAngelNeko666! Okay you guys know the sexy button Bob (*waves* Hi Bob!). Stop in and say hi! Btw Bob's very ticklish and clicking the button will tickle him. Hehe. Toodaloo!  
~Santi =)_


	4. Reality Check

**Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters, Hiromu Arakawa is the incredible genius who does but I do, on the other hand, own the wonderful Ashten and JayDen. Haha I don't need to call my wonderful lawyer!!!**

**Chapter Four: Reality Check  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**"There's a wha?" I said. I was in so deep in shock it was hard to get those words out.

"There's a book-" I put up my hand and shook my head to silence her.

"It was a rhetorical question. Just give me a minute, please?" She nodded and stared down at the table.

If it wasn't enough of a shock that there was a world beside our own, or that we use those who die over here's energy to do alchemy there. Now I was being told that there was a book and t.v (whatever the hell that is) based on me and Al?

"Gah!" I growled jumping up and away from the table. I fiercly ran a hand through my hair.

"Mr. Elri-" I put my hand up.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Mr. Elric. I'm Ed, or Edward. Whatever one." She nodded and stared at me with evident worry.

Who was this girl? She didn't even know us and she was worrying over or well-being. Wait. She didn't technically know us. I mean she never sat down and had a conversation with us or anything.

"Look," I said running my hand through my hair again. "I'm sorry I snapped but. . ." I didn't know what to say.

Ashten stood and smiled wearily. "I'll give you sometime. Just shout if you need anything." And with that she stood and left the kitchen.

I sat back down and stared at the plate. There was still eggs, bacon, and fruit left on it. I started munching on a piece of bacon.

So there was a book based on me and Al? Well come to think of it me and Al's life did seem like someone was jerking us around from behind the scenes.

I picked up another piece of bacon and started in on it. So it was 2009? Was there flying cars? Did man reach the moon? Had that Hitler guy met his goal? Were all the Jewish, Gypsies, and others dead and gone?

"Ashten?" I shouted, pushing back from the table.

"Yes?" she said sticking her head around the corner. Some of her lose red hair fell into her face.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" I said staring down at my plate.

"Of course but you have to promise to do one thing for me." I looked up and she was smiling at me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to eat while asking me. It's not nice to let a cheif's hard work go to waste."

I smiled and nodded. "I promise."

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**"So you're saying that men did make it to the moon?" Ed said excitement in his voice. I nodded.

"Yup. Lance Armstrong was the first man on the moon. They even back moon rocks." Ed looked like a kid on Christmas at those words.

"I can't believe it. We actually did." He leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face.

I felt slightly confused by what he said but then I had a revalation. "Oh yeah you and Alphonse Heidrich were working on that rocket huh?"

He gave me a strange look and I had another revalation. It was probably really weird to hear some girl you had just met yesterday talking about you like she stood there with you through all of it.

"Sorry," I said. "I guess it's kind of weird huh? Hearing me talk about you like it's nothing."

Ed shrugged and gave me a smile. "It must be weird to have a character from a book sitting at your table. Speaking of, What's 't.v'?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah! Television wasn't created into like the fifties or sixties."

I tried to think of way to explain t.v to Ed but finally decided that a visual example would be better. I mean I know that they had movies during World War II but I wasn't sure if it was exactly the time when Ed and Al were there because the war lasted into the forties.

Jumping out of my seat I went grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him down to the basment/gameroom/den. Jason (stepdad) had bought a two pinball machines, a foosball, a air hockey, and many other big toys plus a 40 inch plasma flat screen (A/N: that is a t.v right? I'm not really much of an eletrontic person besides my beautiful lovable laptop).

Ed's mouth fell open. "What is all of this stuff?"

First he ran up to one of the pinball machines and started messing around with it. While his attention was on that I turned on the t.v, went to the my recordings and down to to the last episode of Full Metal Alchemist. The one where Ed dies.

The opening started:  
"kishin da omoi o hakidashitai no wa sonzai no shoumei ga hoka ni nai kara tsukan da hazu no boku no mirai wa "songen" to "jiyuu" de nujun shiteru yo yugan da zanzou o keshi saritai no wa jibun no genkai o soko ni miru kara jiishiki kajou na boku no mado ni wa kyonen no CALENDAR, hidzuke ga nai yo"

Ed spun around to stare at the t.v. I fast forwarded it through the opening part to the part where it showed Envy with his hand through Ed. I looked at him for a reaction.

He stared at the t.v in horror and his hand flew to the exact place where he got stabbed. He cringed and looked away.

"Make it go away please," Ed whispered so I had to strain to understand. I nodded and flipped it off.

_**"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ something screamed angrily and was soon followed by someone yelling, "Ash are you here?!"

"Oh shit, JayDen," I said. I heard footsteps growing closer and closer.

"Who?" Ed said staring at me.

"We got to hide you!" I shouted looking for something. The JayDen was almost here so I grabbed the throw blanket that was over the couch and threw it over Ed.

"Hey you baka you never callled me back last ni-. Okay who is that?" JayDen said, one hand on her hip and her brown eyes full of curiousity.

"Uh. . .this is. . ." I sat there thinking, that was until Ed threw the blanket off the blanket.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for??" he said rage in his gold eyes. Then JayDen and Ed noticed each other.

"It's, it's, it's," JayDen said and then she passed out.

"Well she took that better then I thought," I said with a nervous laugh.

_A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE! Well at least it seemed like forever for me. Anyways. . . This chapter is dedicated to , fireice alchemist73, BladeOfCrimson, and .... (that's seriously what that persons name was). I'll try to update soon!  
Peace, punch, Captin Crunch!  
~Santi_


	5. False Alarm!

Aw crap! I meant to put John! I was reading this other fanfiction with the name Jason in it!!!!!! I am so sorry for the confusion!!! I was reading over it and I just realized that!!!! Crap! That serves me right! Next time I'll read it over BEFORE I post. Sorry for the false alarm to.  
Luv you all!  
~Santi


	6. JayDen

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! Well except for JayDen and Ashten. They are my wonderful creations. Since I wrote a disclaimer I don't need my awesome lawyer! (*shouts* sorry Ashtens mom I won't be needing your services!  
Ashtens Mom: Aw. Well good luck with your story dear! *walks away*)**

**Chapter Five:  
****Edward Elric's POV:  
**"Do you think she's dead?" I said staring at the brunette laying on the couch in front of me and Ashten.

"Nah she does this all the time. You should have seen her when we met Vic Mignogna," she giggled. "It was like she won the lottery."

I raised my hand like I would've in school. She pointed to me."Yeah Ed?"

"Uh who's Vic Pinata?" I said meekly. I didn't want to sound like an idiot but I couldn't see anyway around the question.

This time Ashten flat out laughed and I felt like someone had just place a dunce hat on my head.

"It's" laugh "Vic" laugh "Mignogna! Not pinata!"

I realized that it wasn't my question in gerneral that she was laughing at, it was how I said the guys name. I didn't feel like a complete dunce now.

"Oh well who's Vic Mignogna?" I said staring at her while she recovered from her fit.

"Uh. . . Well he's. . . Uh. . ." Her gaze strayed to her shirt while she twisted and untwisted it.

"Is it that bad or what?" I asked smiling hoping that would make her feel more comfortable to tell me.

"Uh. . . Well he's. . ." She cleared her throat. "He's the guy who plays your voice in that show you saw." Ashten stared at me shyly.

I shrugged like it was no deal even though I was freaking out inside. I mean come on this has been a pretty freaky day and finding out that someone was playing your voice was on something called "t.v."

"Nuhg. . ." the girl on the couch groaned putting a hand to her forehead and rolling on to her side.

Ashten turned to me with a evil look in her eyes and a mischevious smile on her face. "Now is perfect time to get my revenge. Ed go and hide behind the couch please?"

I nodded all though I was completely confused. I walked around the couch and squated down.

"Ashten. . .? Oh my God I had the weirdest dream ever!" the girl said. I saw her sit up so I lay flat on my stomach.

"What was it Jay?" Ashten said. She sounded so genuine that even I believed for a second that she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well first I came to check on you to make sure you got home alright last night. Then when I got here you didn't answer the door so I used my key and came down here and Adonis's twin Ed was standing there" she gestured to a little off to the side of the couch "with your throw blanket over his head!"

Ashten laughed and said, "Well that was a pretty intresting dream especially since it's true. Right Ed?"

I guessed it was my cue to come out so I stood up and walked around the side of the couch. "Hey," was all I said before the girl started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OH MY GOD!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLY!!!!! MMMM!" The rest was muffled because Ashten put a hand over the girls mouth.

"Shut up! You're going to wake up Al plus the dead!" she hissed and the girl quieted down.

"Malsere?" the girl said staring up at Ashten hopefully. Unlike me she seemed to understand what she was saying.

"Yes. Al's here." The girl squirmed around in her seat. I think she was trying to do a happy dance.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**I sat on the floor my left hand over JayDen's mouth while she sat down and did a happy dance at the same time. Ed was giving her a look like she was some freak at the carnival.

After JayDen finished her dance I decided that it was safe to remove my hand. Slowly I took it away and she smiled brightly.

"Hiya! My names JayDen," she said sounding like a hyper puppy, well that is if one could talk.

Ed put his hand up in greetings. "Hi. I'm Ed, the twin brother of Adonis."

I turned away giggling. A blushing Jay turned and glared at me which caused me to laugh harder.

"Good one Ed," I managed to say between laughs, putting my hand out for a high-five. Happily he understood and gave my hand a light tap.

"If the children are done disrupting the class I have a few questions to ask."

I leaned back against the couch. "For who? Me or Ed?"

"Both," Her gaze going between me and Ed. "First things first are how did he get here?" she said.

I thought for a moment. "Pass," I said.

"Well, me and Al as you probably know were in Germany and when we were trying to get home we some how ended up here."

"In Ashten's den?!" JayDen said her eyes growing wide.

I shook my head. "Baka," was all I said.

Ed laughed. "No. We were on the side of some road when Ashten found us and helped us."

JayDen looked slightly confused at what Ed said. "That doesn't sound like something Ash would do," she said.

I glared at her and blushed. "Well. . . Uh. . . Actually my car kinda broke down right there and when I got out to look under the hood I notice them lying there and I couldn't just let them freeze to death out there."

Jay sighed. "Okay now that sounds more like the baka we all know and love."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I mean I've been in love with Ed since I first started watching the anime so she could at least wait to insult me. Then again it would be the Jay that I know and love if she did.

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend JayCherie (a.k.a ), fireice alchemist73, citruschan, and since I know that they're going to review BladeOfCrimson. I love all of you guys! I never thought people would like this story so much. I expected like 2 readers and now look! I feel so touched. I feel like crying. You guys are super awesome! You do not know how much it means to me whenever you review. It makes me want to cry in joy. Well I hope you like this chapter, I know it's not my best but that was only because a certain best friend *cough* JayCherie *cough* was making me hurry. I gotta go now. I'll try to update A.S.A.P.  
Peace, Love, and Geese!  
~Santi =D_


	7. The Magical Manga World

**Disclaimer: *calmly sips tea* I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. Hiromu Arakawa-sama owns it.** _(Percival: STOP ACTING MATURE! YOU'RE CREEPY WHEN YOU DO!!!!! *hits like K*)_** *laughs* That was just to annoy you evil little big cousin! Let's redo that. I DON'T OWN FMA!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIROMU ARAKAWA IS THE AWESOME COW WHO DOES (she always draws herself like a cow so I am not trying to insult her)!!!!!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!! *smashes the tea cup*** _(P: *sighs* there's the Santi we all know and some people besides me love)_

**Chapter 6: The Magical Manga  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**I sat on the couch besides Ashten (who was sitting in the middle) who was arguing with JayDen. It was quite entertaining because they'd start yelling at each other in some language that sounded like Japanese or Chinese then every now and then Ashten would call her something in german.

All of the sudden JayDen turned away and said, "This conversation is over with." Then she stuck her nose in the air.

"Who said it was! You agreed that I get him and you get L back in 7th grade!" Ashten said exasperation in her voice. I was suddenly over come with curiousity.

"You get who and who's L?" Both of the girls looked at each other and then started talking rapidly in Japanese/Chinese. Like I said, I wasn't quite sure which it was.

"Uh. . . Could you talk in english, or german? Both of the girls blushed bright red.

"Well you see. . ." Ashten started off but then was interupted by JayDen.

"In 10th grade, before we knew you were real, we decided that if some how we stumbled upon the magical manga world that, which we also thought wasn't real, she would get you and that I would get this super hot guy off this other show called Death Note named L." She had some how managed to say all of that without taking a breath.

"JAYDEN YOU JUST DON'T GO BLURTING THAT OUT TO GUYS! THAT'S LIKE RULE NUMBER ONE!!" Ashten shouted blushing, if possible, redder.

"So wait you get me?" I said looking at the ranting, blushing, young woman sitting next to me raising an eyebrow. She stopped and looked at me.

"Meep!" was all she said before jumping up and dashing up the stairs.

"Revenge is as sweet as chocolate," JayDen said leaning back against the couch.

"So you're telling me that Ashten likes me?" I asked. I was slightly confused but mostly intrigued.

She shrugged. "I dunno. I just know that she thinks you're hot, but what FMA fangirl doesn't?" She laughed.

"Uh thank you?" I wasn't quite sure what this met so I didn't know what to say so I just went with thanks.

"What? All I was doing was stating a fact," JayDen said looking confused.

I heard someone coming down the stairs so I turned and looked at the stairs. Soon Ashten appeared at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Uh. . . Your brother wants to see you. . ." Then she turned and darted up the stairs.

I stood and looked at JayDen, silently asking her if she was coming up there too.

"Nah. I think I'll just hang out down here. I'll go complete fangirl if I go up there and we don't want to give Al to big of a fright."

I nodded and walked up the stairs.

Ashten was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for me. "I don't think you'll be able to find your ways to Al's room. My house is kind of confusing," she said with a kind smile as if forgetting what JayDen had just said, maybe she didn't like me. . .

I shrugged it off, laughed and said, "Compared to our place back in Germany this is like the Taj Mahal. How many of you live here anyways?"

"Three people. My mom, John, and me." I looked at her. Was John her husband or something. She looked old enough to marry. I felt slightly sad. That would suck if sh- What was I thinking!!!! I just met this girl!

Before I could stop myself I said, "So who's John? Your husband or fiance`?" Ashten fell over on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I said kneeling next to her.

She looked up at me and she was giggling. "Ew God no! That's my step dad! He's like 48 or something and I'm only 18!"

She started laughing harder and I felt myself start blushing.

Ashten stood and looked at me grinning from ear to ear but when she looked at me her face fell. "What's the mat- Oh I'm sorry for laughing it's just that to think of John like that would be like so gross and a-" I put a hand over her mouth and grinned at her.

"You do know you're babbling, right?" She blushed and said a muffled apology.

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize. Come on let's go see Al." She smiled, nodded, grabbed my hand and started climbing up the stairs like a hyper puppy.

I didn't understand why but I felt like I could just totally open up around this girl. She was clumsy and kind. Loud but in a quiet way. I couldn't understand her but I knew I wanted too. While I was here that was going to be my goal. Now I had two goals. To understand Ashten and to get Al and I back home.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:**  
It felt like my face was on fire as I walked up the stairs, Ed's hand in mine. There were calouses on it. They were hands of someone who had worked hard most of their life.

All to soon we reached the room where Al was sitting wide awake looking for his brother. I sadly released his hand and knocked on the door before gesturing for Ed to enter.

"I'll just go down stairs-" I started before Ed interuppted.

"No it's okay, besides I might get lost if you leave me to find my own way," He said before giving me a brilliant smile that caused my heart to pound.

I had only known Ed for a couple of hours but I was already head over heels in love with him. It was no fair!!!! Especially considering he was most likely in love with stupid Winry because he did say her name in his sleep.

"Gah!" I said slapping my forehead before I could realize that Ed and Al were staring at me.

"What's the matter Ashten?" I blushed (man did I seem to be doing a lot of that lately) and tried to think of a good lie.

"I just remembered that two weeks ago I bet JayDen thirty dollars that you and the magical manga world wasn't real. I guess I have to pay her." It wasn't really a lie I did have that bet with her but that wasn't the percise truth.

Ed laughed and Al looked confused.

"The magical what world?" he said, look going from me to Ed and back.

"The magical manga world," Ed said matter-of-factly.

"Well what's that brother?" Ed missed a beat.

"Uh what exactly is the magical manga world Ashten?" he said turning to me with a confused look on his face.

I thought for a moment and then decided to go for the answer closest to the truth. "Well the magical manga world is like all the manga books combined."

Al still looked confused and said, "But how is it real?"

Me and Ed exchanged a look. I hoped he got my silent message which was "Are you going to tell Alphonse?" I was pretty sure that he understood when he said, "Ashten can you wait outside the door?"

I nodded. When I was out of the room I closed the door and leaned against the door. I wished Ed luck. I knew how scared I was when I had to tell Edward the truth.

Soon there was a slightly loud, "What?!" that came from the room. I cringed. I knew how bad I would have taken the news but hopefully, just like Ed, Al would take it good.

_A/N: Okay two things I need to apologize for. One I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for such a late update!!!! and two sorry for it being so terrible! I'm so horrible. *sad face* This chapter is dedicated to Serephina of the Kamis, BladeOfCrimson, and fireice alchemst73. If you have any ideas please tell me! I love sugestions as much as I love reviews oh yeah and Bob, the sexy little button down there, is getting depressed. Click on him and leave a little message for me to tickle him and cheer him up!  
Peace, Love, BubbleGum!  
~Santi_


	8. A Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA blah blah blah blah. Hiromu Arakawa does blah blah blah. You guys know who I own. . .*sigh*  
Ed: *whispers to Percival* What's the matter with her?  
Percival: *Edwhispers to short fictional character* just wait she's just pretending to be sad. 3. . .2. . .1. . .  
Me: I GET TO MEET VIC MIGNOGNA IN JANUARY!! YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
P: Told you so *looks smug*  
E: You know I can kill you, right?  
P: Whatever. *rolls my eyes***

**Chapter Seven: A Call  
Edward Elrics POV:  
**"She shoots and she scores!" JayDen shouted scoring yet another point on me on the game called foosball. It was like a mini version of soccer. It was one of the funnest games I had ever played.

"Now lets see thats thirteen wins for me to what?" she said cupping her ear with her right hand. I rolled my eyes. It was unbelievable. We had played at least thirteen games and I hadn't yet won one. Where was the justice in that?

"Zero. . ." I mummbled, focusing my gaze on the little men on the sticks.

"What was that? I don't think I heard that right."

I ground my teeth and made myself speak a little louder. "Zero."

I looked up and JayDen was smiling smugly at me. "And I thought that Fullmetal could do anything but I guess it turns out you're nothing more then a shrimp with a broken watch."

Okay she took it to far when she called me shr- the "S" word.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BOUNCY, MICROSCOPIC, SHRIMP???!!!!"

My yelling had no affect what so ever on her. All she did was fall over and laugh, "That sounded so cool! I'd alway hoped I would hear you say that! It sounds so awesome coming from the actual person! I mean it's awesome coming from Vic Mignogna but he can't make the faces you did!"

I put my hand up to my face. I had no idea that all this time I had been making faces. Sadly, that only made JayDen laugh harder.

"Geez sounds like someone called Ed short and then gave JayDen giggle crack or to much chocolate, but who would be crazy or suicidal enough to do that?." I heard Ashtens voice before I saw her. She had gone upstairs to check on Al and give him something to eat.

"He actually does react when you call him the 'S' word," JayDen giggled from the floor.

When Ashten got down here I saw her roll her eyes. "No duh baka; he is Edward Elric."

JayDen sat up and stuck her tongue out. "Who you calling baka you baka," she said sounding very immature.

Ashten laughed, "You baka."

JayDen glared. "I don't know what you're one Ash but it's causing you to hallusinate if you think this beautiful piece of art is a baka."

Even I had to laugh at that.

"What piece of art? All I see is an alchemist and a chibi hentai."

That sent JayDen off in fury of Japanese/Chinese words.

I have no idea what she was saying to this day but I do know that it must have either deeply insulted Ashten or embarresed her to a high degree because soon her voice was joint in with JayDen's in the fury of oriental words.

Some how over the shouts I heard a quite ringing sound. I was pretty sure that it was phone but it sounded a little to new age. Then again it is 2009. . . I thought whether I should tell them or not and I decided to do a sucidish mission. To tell them.

"Uh guys. . ." I said quietly, frightened that if I interrupted they would turn their anger on me. They completely ignored me. I decided to try again.

"Guys, I gotta tell you something important. . ." Again no answer. I guess I would have to risk it.

"YOU GUYS!" I shouted and they both shut up and turned to stare at me.

"What's up Ed?" Ashten said looking at me with a flushed face.

"Uh I think that the phone's ringing. . ."

Ashten's mouth fell open and she said, "Oh crap, mom."

In a flash she was running up the stairs shouting, "I'M COMING MOM! DON'T HANG UP!"

JayDen leaned back against the back of the couch. "Well that was fun," she said with an evil smile on her face. Note to self, never piss off either JayDen or Ashten. They will start yelling at me in some languages I don't know so I have no idea what they are.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**I was running up the stairs screaming, "I'M COMING MOM! DON'T HANG UP!" as if the phone could hear me and would comply to my wishes.

Why did we have to have so many damn stairs!

After what seemed like a billion stairs I finally reached the top and slide into the kitchen. Quickly I grabbed the phone, pressed the talk button and said a breatheless, "Hello?"

"Hey hun! Why are you so out of breath?" my mom said.

I thought for a minute and said, "Oh I was downstairs with JayDen and I didn't hear it until I thought it was almost to late so I just ran upstairs." What I said wasn't a complete lie. I just didn't mention the Elric brothers.

I heard my mom sigh. "You do know there is a phone down there to hun." I mentally and physically gave myself a forehead slap. I swear sometimes I thought my brain had fallen out or something.

"Oh," was all I managed to say I was so upset.

My mom laughed. "I swear sweety." I just knew she was shaking her head and mouthing all of this to John and as if on cue I heard his deep rumbling laughter. I was then reminded of what Edward said and I shuttered. It wasn't funny now. It was just flat out gross.

"So what are you and JayDen up t-"

Mom was interrupted by Ed shouting, "WHO YOU CALLING A MIDGET THE SMALLER THEN A GRAIN OF SAND!"

Which was followed by a crash and JayDen shouting, "OOH YOU DID IT NOW MIDGET!" And more Ed small rants.

There was silence on my mom's end of line.

"Mom. . ." I said hesitantly.

But it wasn't Mom who was on the line. It was John. "Go see if it was the t.v. I'll hold."

"Yes sir," I said, placed the phone down and ran down the stairs.

I paused for a second on the stair that didn't show me the den quite yet. I was afraid that it would be in total ruins and that I would have to pay for all the damage. I took in a deep breath and finished walking down the stairs.

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Everything was still in one piece and the t.v was still on the wall. The down side of it was that the couch, one of the pinball machines, and the foosball table were tipped over.

Ed and JayDen both gave me guilty looks and started in on their explanations. I put my hand up.

"I don't want to know you guys. I'd rather just pretend that Envy came in here and tipped everything over. Now I'm going back upstairs to tell John that his precious toys aren't ruined and when I get back I want all of the furniture to be back the way the were. 'Kay?"

They nodded like obedient children and set to work. I walked back upstairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hey, John?" I said making sure that someone was still on the phone.

"Is anything broken?" he said wearily.

"No, nothings broken."

"Good. I don't want to know what happened. I got to go me and your mom have this scuba thing planned. Bye." Then he hung up.

I think in that second we had the exact same thought. They are going to be the death of me.

_A/N: Hey my loyal and awesome fans! So what did you think of this chapter? Please tell me, I really love to know. Bob told me to thank Serephina of the Kamis, BladeOfCrimson, JayCherie, and fireice alchemist73 for cheering him up. You all are awesome! Thank you for my faithfulness through everything!  
~Santi =D_


	9. Introducing Yaoi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything Full Metal Alchemist related. I do on the other hand own Ashten, JayDen, John, and her mom.**

**Chapter Eight:  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**_~Three Days Later~_

"Please Ash?" JayDen begged on her hands and knees in front of Ashten.

"No."

"Please!"

"But I hate shopping! People always stare at me!"

They were arguing over if JayDen should go shopping with me and Al or if both of them should. I silently hoped that Ashten would come along. She was the only one brave enough to intervene in me and JayDen's fights.

"Please! They really need modern clothes and you're really good at helping out men when it comes to clothes! Who helped my brother find a tux to the prom?"

Ashten sighed, "Me."

"Who's stupid?"

Ashten grinned and laughed. "Me."

That confused me. Last I knew stupid was an insult or it meant that you weren't really the brightest crayon in the box.

I guess they noticed my look because Ashten said, "Stupid stand for smart, talented, unique person in demand. It's this thing that we read on fanfiction.n- ZOMG JAY WE DIDN'T SHOW THEM FANFICTIONS OR THE INTERNET YET!"

I had no idea what "ZOMG" meant and I didn't know what fanfictions were but I wanted to know.

"You're right we have to do that before we do anything else!" JayDen said jumping up and grabbing a dozing Al's hand and started dragging him upstair to, most likely, Ashten and her room where she'd been spending the last 3 nights.

"Come on Ed! You have to see this!" she said before grabbing my hand and running to the stairs.

When we got upstairs we were all seated around this thing that Ashten said was a "computer" but to me it looked like a box with glass in it. That was before it made a little musical noise and flashed on scaring the crap out of me and Alphonse causing us both to fall out of our chairs.

JayDen and Ashten started giggling and I could feel my face start turning red.

"I'm" laugh "sorry!" laugh "it's just" laugh "that you shoulda" laugh "seen the looks on your guys's face!" Ashten said turning away and covering her mouth.

I stood up and started walking to the door before she grabbed my arm and said, "I'm sorry Ed. I shouldn't have left."

Dammit she was giving me the puppy dog look. I tried to ignore it, I wasn't ready to forgive and forget yet but I had no power against her puppy dog look, I had no power against any puppy dog look.

I sighed. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Yay!" she said before throwing her arms around my neck. Everything grew silent. JayDen's laughter, the hum of the computer, everything.

When Ashten pulled back she was blushing so red it rivaled her hair.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what over came m-" I couldn't help it. I started laughing. You would have laughed ot if you saw her face. I guess my laughter was kind of my paybacks because everyone else, including Ashten, started laughing.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**After all of us got done over our laughing fits we sat back down at the computer and I went to .

"See in our time there's this thing called the internet. It has unlimited knowledge of everything. The internet is sometimes called the web so that's why this thing we're going to is called a website."

I felt like a teacher. Ugh how I hated school, especially the teachers that acted like you couldn't comprehend the simplest of things.

"What should show them first Jay? Regular non disturbing fanfictions or yaoi?" Both me and JayDen shivered. Then she got an evil look in her eye.

"Let's start with yaoi."

I looked at Ed and Al for a reaction and they were giving each other looks that said, "This don't sound to good."

I laughed and said, "You are simply evil Jay."

She laughed along and said, "I wouldn't be your best friend if I wasn't."

"What first? Scarring them for life or scarring them for eternity?"

Jay had to think on that one.

"Hmm. . .Let's go with an eternity but not terribly bad. Just go for T."

I nodded and typed in "Elricest" and waited for it to load.

"What's yaoi?" Al said staring at me and JayDen. I felt slightly guilty. Alphonse seemed so innocent and I was about to ruin everything for him. I said a silent apology and then clicked on the first one I saw.

"Come on Jay. Let's go sit on the bed and let them have these seats." She nodded and we sat and anxiously waited for there reaction. It took them like five minutes to react.

"Ew! EW! MAKE IT GO AWAY!" they shouted before shielding their eyes.

Ed toppled out of his chair, again, to get away from the screen and was say some stuff I couldn't really understand while Al was saying how he'd never do anything so discusting and that whoever wrote that was a pychopathic perverted idiot who should instantly disappear off the face of the earth.

Of course me and Jay couldn't help but laugh and end up on the floor too.

"Did you see their faces?" Jay giggled while clutching her sides.

"What about Ed?" I giggled in response.

My sides hurt so bad but I just couldn't stop laughing.

JayDen was an evil genious. Who else would think of showing Ed and Al yaoi but her?

_A/N: I am sooooo sorry for such a late update! I've had so much going on and school isn't even the half of it. Also I'm recovering from a cold. This chapter is dedicated to Serephina of the Kamis, BladeOfCrimson, and fireice alchemist73. I thank you all for your faithfulness through everything! No I'm not ending this story anytime soon but I just thought you all deserved some appreciation. Bob's asking why not alot of people are tickling him. He thought you guys thought he was sexy. Please cheer him up and review. He said that he'll give you cookies! *shows you the mystical magikal cookies*. You get one if you review!  
Love You All,  
~Santi =D_


	10. Make Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or anything FMA related besides my Ed button, neckles, and my cousin who's going to be cosplaying the awesome little shrimp. (P: You suck Santi. S: But you know you love me! P: . . .) I do on the other hand own JayDen, Ashten, John, Ashten's mom, and the plot.**

**Chapter Nine: Make Overs  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**After that little incident with what I found out was called yaoi we decided after spending 3 days here we needed to get some new clothes.

"Where should we go?" JayDen asked. We were all in the den again and JayDen and Ashten were at the couch while Al and I played foosball. For once I was winning.

"We can go to Kmart," Ashten suggested biting her bottom lip in thought. She looked kind of cu-. I shook my head fiercely trying to get rid of the evil thought.

"No I think that there's anime fans that go there to. The mall's out to considering the ammount of anime and manga stuff they have there."

Ashten sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She was wearing a blue dark blue turtle neck and some jeans. She looked gr-. Again I had to shake the thought from my head.

"Unless we-"

"But we couldn't."

The girls were getting an evil look in there eyes.

"Can I take your car?" JayDen said while quickly standing. Ashten nodded and JayDen darted up the stairs.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked wearily staring at her. She just giggled and shook her head.

"Is it going to be as bad as-" Alphonse started but then I glared at him. We decided that we would never speak of that, ever.

Ashten shook her head. "Can't tell."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"  
"Nope."

I decided to give up. She wasn't budging. I was not getting on my knees and begging. I was not that desprate to know.

While I was trying to figure out how to get her to tell me the phone rang and Ashten ran and picked it up.

"Ashten Mooney here, who's talking?" she said as she pressed it to her ear. She nodded.

"Black," she said, the evil glint reappearing in her eyes.

"I'm scared," Al whispered to me and I nodded in agreement. I was definately frightened of the red head standing in front of me, even if she was ho-. I shook my head again. Why did I keep thinking these thoughts. She was a friend and nothing more! Wasn't she?

"Alright. Bye." She put down the phone.

"There is'nt going to be any yaoi involved in this, is there?" Al said staring at Ashten.

She laughed and shook her head. "No Alphonse, there isn't going to be any yaoi. I swear."

I gave her another weary look and I had one thought in my head. These girls are going to be the death of me.

Homunculi? Bring it on.

Ashten Mooney and JayDen Johnston's evil looks? Where's the bomb shelter!

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**"No, no, no!" Ed and Al shouted in unison as me and JayDen tried to coax them in to temporarily dying their hair black.

It was just so we could go shopping without a fangirl incident but they weren't budging.

"Please I'll be your best friend!" JayDen and I said, me grabbing Ed's arm and her grabbing Al's arm. They just shook there head.

"I'll give you candy!" we said but they just shook their hand again.

"I'll give you a kiss!" They just blushed and shook their heads again. I guess they didn't know that kisses were also yummy little chocolates.

"I'll love you forever!" Their blushed deepened but something changed.

"Come on Al let's just let them. It'll wash out in the shower. It's only temporary."

I was confused and curious.

If he was going to say yes why didn't he say it for the earlier ones? Why did he wait until I said I'd love him forever?

Did that mean he likes me? I shook my head. I bet I was just looking to far into this.

"I'll do Ed's hair!" Jay shouted happily.

"Hell no! I don't trust you. Ash will you do it?"

I nodded and smiled.

If I was him I wouldn't trust her either. JayDen probably bought some pink and would spray it in his hair. I wouldn't put it past her.

Jay pouted and said, "Fine. Come on Alphonse we'll go in the bathroom down here, they have to go upstairs."

I laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Okay come on Ed. We can go in my bathroom." He nodded and followed me upstairs and into my room.

Ed was sitting on a chair in my huge bathroom. You know how big those bathrooms you see on MTV cribs with like two sinks, a seprate tub shower, then just a regualar shower, and a jaccuzzi tub? That's how my bathroom is. Yeah I'm a spoiled brat but I'm my moms only child oh and did I mention that my super awesome dad is like a broadway producer/part time movie director. Being an only child has it's perks.

"Ed can you hold this over your face and no I am not trying to smother you," I said as I handed him a white fluffy towel.

As soon as he covered his face I shook the can that held the dye and started spraying, making sure to cover every inch of his hair.

"Mar yew down yeck?" he said.

"Your good," I said and he quickly uncovered his face.

"What did you do to my hair?" I feigned hurt.

"What? I thought I actually did a good job."

"You did! It's just so, so, so. . ."

"Black?" I laughed. He nodded gravely.

"And now it's time for the contacts," I said pulling a box of prescription free colored contacts out of my pocket. You know the kind you can buy at Hot Topic?

"What?" Ed said staring wearily at the box in my hand. I don't know how many times he gave me that look today.

"Contacts. Just hold still."

I opened the box and took out two. Gently I opened one of his eyes then gently placed the contact on his eye.

"Ow damn. What are you trying to do? That hurts!" Quickly I grabbed his arm before he could rub his eye.

He gave me a questioning look and I said, "If you rub your eye then your contact might roll back in to your eye."

He put his hand down.

"Now hold still so I can get the other one in." Gently I placed the other contact on his other eye.

"Ow," was all he said.

Looking at me now was a green eyed, black haired Edward Elric. I don't know what was possessing me but I leaned in close to him as though going to kiss him. I was mentally freaking out. I had no control over my muscles. Ed just blushed and sat there.

I saw a piece of lint on his shirt so I went for it.

"There you go! Now your perfect!" I said tossing the lint in the trash can.

"Uh thanks," he said standing.

I don't know what had over came me! I felt so stupid! Why did I do that! He didn't even liked me! He was in love with Winry not me! Wasn't he?

_A/N: Whoa a little drama there! Sorry I just had to come up with something dramatic like that. Kinda left you with a little relationship cliffie. Hehe. This chapter is dedicated to BladeOfCrimson, fireice alchemist73, and Serephina of the Kamis and JayCherie since she is the evil master mind who's been cheering me on. Thank all of you! I don't know what I'd do with out all of you! You guys are so awesome! Thank you for reading my story! Sexy Bob says to tickle him.  
Love Y'all!  
~Santi ;D_


	11. Shopping Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related. If I did Ed wouldn't be in love with Winry. Luckily for me there is such things called fanfictions were the fans have all of the control. *cue evil laughter* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter Ten: Shopping Adventures  
Edward Elric's POV:**  
When it was just me and Alphonse I tried to avoid shopping at all costs. I thought it was the boringest thing in the entire world. Some how JayDen and Ashten made it seem fun.

They started off by taking us to this place called "Target" and buying me and Al something called a "Frappicino" at this place called "Starbucks." It was actually really good too. Everything was good, well except for these contact things, they felt really icky and I think I look kind of like that stupid palm tree Envy.

"Let's go to the boy's clothes first. I think Ed might still be a little to small for the men's clothes," JayDen teased and before I could get a word in Ashten spoke up.

"Hey you baka he's taller then us so it's kinda like calling us small." She said it with a laugh in her voice.

"You're just saying that because you lo-" She quickly covered JayDen's mouth.

"Haha Jay I don't know what you're talking about. . .hey look at those swimsuits! They must be left overs from the summer." Ashten quickly hussled her over to the women's area.

When me and Al found them they were looking at these things that had a big sign over them that said, "Sale! 60% off on all bikini's!"

"I like this one. Oh hey you guys. Sorry we just kinda abandoned you. What do you think of this one?" Ashten held a simple black bikini up to herself and I had to turn away I was blushing so much.

"I think it would look nice on you," Al stammered, also turning away because he was blushing.

"I like this one. What do you think Ash?" Al and I turned around to see JayDen coming out of this door wearing a light blue bikini with silver glitter all over it.

Al got a nose bleed and ran for the bathroom and I tried not to laugh.

"It looks great so go change. I still need to try on my swim suit," Ashten said.

Crap. I was going to end up just like poor Al. Damn karma.

"Uh. I should go and check on Al," I said trying to run away.

"No way Mr. Elric. You have to tell Ashten how she looks." I felt a hand on my shoulder so I stopped, turned around and saw JayDen in her regular clothes smiling up at me evily.

"You're an evil master mind, you know that?" I said glaring at her.

"That's what they tell me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. I had absolutely no idea what Al saw in this woman. All she did was torture me in everyway she could think of but then again maybe this was his way of getting his revenge on me for all the evil things I had done to him. I shivered at the thought of this woman one day being my sister-in-law. I would only allow it if it made Al completely happy, and I'd be sure to ask him plenty of times then take him to see a psychiatrist to see if he was sane.

"What do you guys think?" I looked and saw Ashten standing there looking stunning in her swim suit. Blood seemed to gush out of my nose as I started running for the bathroom.

"Get yourself together man!" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. Al had already gone to look for the girls so I was standing alone in the bathroom.

There was a small knock on the door. "Ed are you in here?" a voice that I just knew was Ashten. I had no idea how I could face her after that.

"Yeah. . ." I said quietly hoping that she wouldn't hear.

"I'm so sorry Ed! I knew I should have made you and Al drink more water! I just didn't think that you guys would get that dehydrated! I am such a baka sometimes! Can you forgive me? 'Member I love you forever?"

I had to laugh at her innocents. Techinacally she did cause my nose bleed but not in the way she thought. I couldn't let her go on feeling guilty about something that she wasn't totally at fault for. I mean it wasn't totally her fault she was hot. I had finally decided to come to terms with that maybe I was kinda sort of in like with her.

"Move out of the way, I'm going to be coming out." I opened the door slowly and looked to the left and she was standing there.

"I'm sor-" I covered her mouth with my hand and smiled.

"Not your fault. You're not our mother. We can take care of ourselves."

She blushed and removed my hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to mother you it's just-" I covered her mouth again.

"You're not going to be allowed to talk anymore if you keep apologizing," I said with a light laugh. When did I become so. . .so. . . Easy going and light. This girl was most definately changing me and I couldn't help but admit that I liked it.

"Mime sstory." I shook my head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

She laughed and I felt myself smile so hard that it felt like my face was going to split in half.

Maybe it was something more then kinda sort of liking her. Maybe it was more like kinda sort of loving her.

Wasn't this what love was like? Then again how could I kinda sort of love someone who I just knew for three days? But who couldn't help but love Ash?

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**"Can yew moo oar ham foam my fate mow?" I said staring at Ed as we walked over to the men's clothing, going to meet JayDen and Alphonse. We were starting to get odd looks from others as we walked by and it wasn't just because Ed's clothes were outdated.

"Oh yeah sorry." He quickly removed his hand let it fall to his side.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you!" I grabbed his hand started swinging or hands lightly. I don't know what possessed me to do that but he wasn't objecting so I didn't let go.

When we got to the men's clothing we couldn't find them so we decided to start without them.

"How about this?" I said holding up a red sweater.

"It's perfect!" he said with a smile and blushed. Suddenly a thought crossed my head. It felt like we were on a date.

I handed him so pants and a few shirts. "Here go try these on and tell me which ones fit better." He nodded and walked into the changing room.

After about five minutes he came out wearing some nice looking jeans and a red shirt.

"These fit good."

"They do look nice!" I said walking up to him and looking him over. "Do you know what size they are?" He nodded.

"Did you get them from over there?" he said pointing at a rack of pants.

"Yes sir. Go get some more clothes you want, about nine pants and nine shirts, and pick out some stuff for Al please." He nodded and set to work.

I stared at the wall. What could I day dream about now? My usual day dreams were about Ed but now that he was here what could I day dream about? I didn't have to think much longer because Ed interrupted my thoughts.

"GAH!" he shouted and turned and looked for him but all I saw was a pile of clothing in his place.

"Ed?" I said wearily. Gently nudging the pile of clothing with my toe.

"Ugh. . ." it replied. I dropped to my knees and started pushing away the clothes. Finally I uncovered Ed.

"Are you okay Ed?" I said biting my lip in worry.

"Define okay."

"I'm so sorry Ed! I should have-" He sat up and pressed his lips to my mouth and then sat there like that for what seemed like eternity. My heart stopped then went extremely fast.

Sadly he pulled away. "What did I say about apologizing?" he said grinning.

I was to shocked to speak.

Holy crap, Edward Elric just kissed!

_A/N: Tehehe I just couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity. So what'd you think? Tickle Bob and tell me. This time we have magikal candy. Homemade magikal candy. Bob made it. Bob is the most awesomest cook in the entire world.  
Love Y'All!  
Santi_


	12. After Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I do own Ashten and Ed's kiss! *laughes evily*  
Ed: ***blushes** and shouts* I DID NOT DO IT OF MY OWN FREE WILL! SHE IS A LITTLE SMALL BALL OF EVIL I SAY! EVIL!  
Percival: Yes she is. She steals my hat all the time.  
Me: Aw you guys are so sweet! *hugs both of you*  
Both: Let Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Warning: This chapter may contain a little bit of Mary Sueness but hey it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want! *starts laughing evily again but starts coughing* Man I gotta stop doing that. Oh and it's going to be even shorter then usually because it doesn't have Ashten's Point of View. I thought it would be better if there was just Ed's because well he tells it best. At least that's what I think and on with the story!**

**Chapter Eleven: After Shock  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**I sat there with a stupid smile on my face as I waited for Ashten's reaction. All she did was sit there with a shocked expression on her face but soon that shock turned into rage.

"Who put you up to that? Jay? I know she's only trying to be nice but doesn't she know how bad it'll hurt?" She stood up and shook her head. "I-i think I need some air." She was trembling as she stood up.

"Wait Ash-" She put her hand up and closed her eyes.

"Don't Ed." I noticed the tears that escaped her eyes when she closed her eyes.

"But Ash-" She started running away from me. I thought for a second and decided to go after her. I stood and start after her.

I noticed that more shiny tears escaped her eyes and were trailing after her.

Something stopped both of us dead in her tracks. Well at least me, it kind of grabbed her by the waist and stopped her.

"Ash? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" a with short black hair said staring down at Ashten. He was about a head and a half taller then her?

"Brandon?" she sniffled staring up at him. I think it was when she remember who he was she wretched herself out of his grip but he wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Hold on Ash what's the matter?" he said grabbing her arm when she attempted to run again.

"Nothing! Just let go please." She turned and looked me then looked pleadingly up at the guy.

"Ash-" She jerked her arm out of his hold and started running out the door again and again I ran after her until that damn Brandon guy grabbed my arm next. What was with this guy and grabbing people. He glared down at me.

"What the hell did you do to Ash?" he said. This guy actually had a pretty tight grip.

"Nothing. Look I gotta-"

"No. You tell me what you did to her and I'll determine whether it's safe for you to go after her." What was up with people? Couldn't I get in at least two full sentences?

"Just let go!" I pulled my arm away and ran in the direction that Ashten went in, hoping that I'd be able to find her.

I ran outside and looked around for her. I didn't see her anywhere so I started running toward the left. I kept running until I hit this place called "Scheels." That's where I heard the sobbing.

I looked left and right and shouted, "Ashten! Where are you? Let me explain!" Then it hit me. The sobbing was coming from one of the statues. I walked up to one of them and said, "Ash?" hesitantly.

The sobbing stopped and a fake deep voice sounded out. "Ashten? Who is this 'Ashten'? I am. . . Uh. . . Bob, Bob the Builder!" Several people walking by turned and gave the statue a strange look. "Yes that is right! Walk away!" it boomed and I rolled my eyes knowing that it was Ashten.

"Well Mr. Bob the Builder are you a good listener?" I said walking up to it.

I saw a flash of red before it said, "Don't come any closer! And no, I am not a good listener so be gone!"

I sighed and started on as if I didn't hear her. "Bob there's this girl I like and when I kissed her she rejected me. She stood up and ran away saying that her best friend pushed me to it when I really like her. Hell maybe even love her." I was blushing slightly and leaned back against the statue. "So if only you could figure out a way to get her to believe that I love her it'd be heavily apperciated."

Ashten let her voice go back to normal when she spoke again. "Well maybe if you could come back behind here."

I went back there and Ashten was sitting there on the concrete part of the statue with slightly red eyes and red nose, she looked beautiful.

"Is what you said true?"

I nodded. Slowly I went up to her and kissed her again. When I finally pulled away I simply said, "Yes, yes I do." Looked at her with now red cheeks, her red eyes and nose gone with her tears and then I kissed her again.

A/N: Okay this was my favorite chapter to write! This is just so lovey dovey and cute and awesome! Sexy Bob got mad at me last time because I forgot to thank those who tickled him last time so thanks to those who reviewed for chapter 10 and 11. This is who did:  
Serephina of the Kamis,  
the sugar-crazed alchemist,  
fireice alchemist73,  
BladeOfCrimson,  
Maybesunny . WereVampy,  
and JayCherie!  
Thank you all! You are so wicked and would be even more so if you would review! This time Sexy Bob has majikal lollipops! They are so yummy! *starts sucking on a majikal lollipop* Mi move moo mall!  
Lol. Love Y'All!  
~Santi =D


	13. Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I mailed my letter to Santa to tell him that all I want for Christmas is Edward Elric. Hopefully I get that for Christmas.**

**Chapter Tweleve: Kiss  
JayDen Johnston's POV:**  
"What do you think they're hiding from us?" I asked Alphonse. It was the day after our shopping expedition to to Target and Ash and Ed were acting odd. Everytime they saw each other they'd turn away blushing.

"I don't know. Brother don't tell me anything," Al sighed laying back on his bed, me sitting right next to him.

"Ash to. She learned not to do that when we first met." I laughed at a memory.

Al sat back up. "When did you guys meet. I mean you must have known each other quite a while by the way you act around each other."

"Okay well you see in 10th grade me and Ashten became penpals because or English teachers thougth that we 'needed to meet others in the world outside of our cities.' Me and Ash were instantly friends. We both liked the same things; manga, the Twilight series, FMA. Then in the summer after or 10th grade year Ash's mom flew me over there to New York City to meet her. She and I have been best friends ever since and when she lived in New York I spent most of my vacations over there. She'd come over here too." Al nodded.

"It makes sense. So when did Ashten move here?"

"Just this last summer. Her mom and dad got a divorce and her mom decided they needed new scenery but also her boyfriend lived over here so they moved her. Have you ever heard of New York?"

Al nodded.

"Well do you know how big it is?"

He nodded again.

"Well Rapid City is really small compared to New York so Ash had a pretty hard time adjusting and I like to think that if it wasn't for me she would have been back with her dad by now. I mean it would be hard coming from Coco Chanel and Macys to JCPennys and WalMart."

Al smiled brightly. "You're a really good friend JayDen, you know that?"

I could feel a blush growing on my cheeks so I quickly turned away, hoping that he didn't notice.

"N-not really," I stuttered. Why was I acting like this? I never acted like this around guys.

"Of course you are JayDen. You are a fantastic friend," Al said sitting up and cover my hand with his.

My heart was beating so fast.

I turned to glance at him at and he was staring at me with his beautiful brown eyes with the slightest gold tint to them.

I shifted my body so I was facing him and as if there were magnets in our bodies we started moving closer and closer to each other.

My heart was like a drum in my ears. It felt like the entire world could hear it. The closer we got the louder it got.

"JayDen," he breathed so quietly that I barely heard him. My skin tingled at the sound of it.

"Mm?" I tried to say just as quietly.

Then he covered my mouth with his. Neither of us pulling away.

_A/N: Well there you have it. Sorry it's so short but Alphonse has his first girlfriend. Don't kill me Jay! Speaking of this chapter is dedicated to JayCherie, the sugar-crazed alchemist, BladeOfCrimson, Serephina of the Kamis, j. d. y, and fireice alchemist. Thank you all for reviewing! You are all amazing! If you review this chapter you get personalized jackets that say *reads the jacket* Hey! Bob why do they say "Bob is the sexist most awesome button ever"? Sorry you guys but this is all I got this time.  
Love Y'all!  
Santi_


	14. Alchemy Training and Ice Skating

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but everytime I see a shooting star I wish I did. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Alchemy Training and Ice Skating  
Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**"Edward?" I said as lay on my bed, my head hanging off the edge of it.

"Yeah what is it?" he said from the left of me, his head hanging off the bed too.

"Are you going to try to go back to Ametris?" There was a moment of silence before he answered.

"Me and Al have been talking about that and we feel that we have to. We've been thinking about how we got here and we figure that there must have been a flaw in our last transmutation circle." This is where things started confusing me.

"But I thought you and Al destroyed the Gate?" I said turning my head to stare at him. He was staring at the ceiling.

"We thought we did to Ash but if you think about it if we did there would be no alchemy, there would be no after life. Where would people go when they died. People in this time say they have seen Heaven or whatever you choice to call it, so we know it's still there."

I bit my bottom lip and felt anger and grief flow through my veins. He had no sooner told me he loved me and now he was going to leave me. I couldn't feel my voice and the only thing I was able to get out was, "Oh." He turned and met my gaze full on with those liquid gold eyes.

"What's the matter?" he said, a frown forming on his face.

I shook my head. "It's nothing Ed." I sat up on the bed and threw my legs over the side of the bed, my back facing him.

I heard the bed make a small squeak and then he was sitting next to me. "What is it Ash." I sat there staring out of the window trying to think of a good excuse. Finally one came to me.

"I want you to teach me alchemy. I want to help you and Al get home." The last part was sort of a lie but it would buy me a little more time with Ed.

"You want me to what?" he said giving me an incredilous look.

"To teach me alchemy. That way you can have more power and then when you guys get home you won't be as burnt."

His frowned deepened and he bit his bottom lip in thought.

"But it would be near to impossible here and you would be incredibly weak when you just finish with some of the simplest pieces of alchemy. Do you really want to go through that?"

"Of course I do. I love you and if this is what you want to do then I can't do anything but help you." I blushed as I said the "L" word. I mean it seemed we were moving super fast but then again we only had two weeks to work off of until my mom got home and I don't think she'd take to well to me having had to men living with me while she was gone.

He pulled me towards him and kissed me gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" I said after we pulled away.

He shrugged. "Because I felt like kissing you. Why was that the wrong thing to do?"

I shook my head and pulled him into another kiss.

**Edward Elric's POV:  
**"Okay so have you triple checked that the transmutation circle is correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you have all of the correct ingrediants?"

"Yes."

"Do you understand how you're suppose to transfer your energy into the thing you're making?"

"Yes but I just have one question?"

"What is it?"

"How am I suppose to transmute it. I mean how am I suppose to shape it?"

I thought for a second. How did I do alchemy? In truth I just thought about what I wanted it turn into, willed it to then it was that.

"Well you just have to really concentrate on turning it into that and then make sure to imagine your energy surging to your finger tips and changing it."

She nodded and stared at what was in front of her. If a random person have walked in they would have seen a girl sitting in front a weird circle with objects that looked like dirt inside of it. We were sitting in her room with her door locked so we didn't have to worry about anyone walking in.

"Just start when you're ready," I said anxiously. I was curious to see if it would actually work. I hoped it would, I would like to share that sensation with Ash.

Slowly she clapped her hands together and presser her fingertips to the edge of the transmutation circle, slowly taking in breaths in through her mouth and out through her nose, like a runner. Nothing happened.

"Dammit," she said pulling away and sitting back on her heels.

"It's okay. I didn't really expect you to get it on the first try. It's going to be harder for you then it was for me because we're on this side of the Gate." She nodded.

"I know, it's just, I don't. I just thought that maybe I would be able to do it just like that." She snapped her fingers.

"Well you know you can try again. We have all day today and then some," I said with a patient smile although my patience was wearing thin after about the 12th time.

"Come on Ash, you can do it. Just give it one last try." I tried my hardest to sound encouraging but it was so hard.

She sighed. "But Ed-"

"No buts. Do you think that me and Al gave up when it didn't work right away for us?"

She sighed again and shook her head. "No. But this is the last time, after this I'm going downstairs and getting some food."

I was getting hungry too and if on cue my stomach growled.

"Agreed," I said nodding.

Ashten took in a deep breath through her mouth and out through her nose and then in one swift movement had them pressed to the transmutation circle. Suddenly there was a dull silver flash that kept getting brighter and brighter until it was blinding.

After the light died down we both looked and laying there was a deformed silver chain laying there.

"You did it!" I shouted. Lifting her up into the air and spinning her in a circle.

"I can't believe I did it!" she shouted with me throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately on my lips.

I could feel a blush cover my face but I ignored it and kissed her back.

"We need to tell Jay and Al," she said when she pulled away. I put her feet back on the ground but didn't let go of her.

"Where are they anyways?"

She thought for a second. "I think Jay said she was going to take Al ice skating."

I stared at her. "You don't think."

"I do."

"But since when?"

"Well remember yesterday when they sat up in Al's room and didn't come down until dinner."

"You don't think they. . ." I trailed off and let her figure out what I was talking about and when she did we were both sitting there blushing.

"So they're kinda sorta going out now?" she said staring at me.

"Just like we kinda sorta are."

**JayDen Johnston's POV:**  
"Al watch where you're going!" I shouted at him just before he hit into the wall. I cringed.

"Ow. That hurt." I quickly skated over and started to help me up but the only thing we acomplished was me falling on to the ice as well.

I started laughing and would have kept laughing before he covered my mouth with his causing me to blush.

"What was that for?" I said staring at him.

He grinned at me shyly. "Because I wanted to." And before I could respone he was up on his skates quickly getting away.

"Hey no fair!" I shouted quickly getting to my feet and following after him.

-------

"My hands are freezing!" I said, constantly blowing on my hands in an attempt to warm them.

"Here let me see," Al said taking my hands in his, holding them between them. They were quickly warming and so were my cheeks. I think I was as red as a tomato by now.

"Is that better?" he said releasing my hands and instead gazing at me with those heart stopping eyes.

"Uh. . .yeah." I had lost my train of thougth there for a second.

"How 'bout I go and get us some coffee." I nodded and he started walking to the consetion stand.

I smiled at him. I was so happy I had him in my life. He was sweet and kind. The Yin to my Yang, the Pine to my Sol, the. . .okay I was starting to sound really corny.

"Here you go," he said snapping me out of my trance. He handed me a cup of coffee and catiously I sipped at it. It was delicious. Just what I needed.

"Thank you," I said flashing him a smile before taking another sip.

"Are you still cold?" I shook my head and thought for a second.

"Can I ask you something Al?"

He smiled. "Of course JayDen."

"Are we like going out or something?" I said blushing even brighter and he laughed.

"If that's what you want to call it."

I nodded and smiled. That was persisly what I wanted to call it.

_A/N: I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I've been like uber busy with basketball and I also had writers block :( Bob told me to dedicate this chapter to BladeOfCrimson, JayCherie, the sugar-crazed alchemist, fireice alchemist73, and j. d. y. You guys are like super awesome! Thank you for dealing with my crazy idiocticness for so long! This time if you review you get majikal basketballs that say *reads the basketball and sighs heavily* Bob is a Super Awesome, Wicked, Sexy Button! *mutters* I gotta start putting in the orders for these things myself. Well buh bye!  
Love Y'All!  
~Santi_


	15. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Christmas. I totally wish I did though.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Merry Christmas  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**"Ed," Ashten mummbled, her voice thick with fatigue. Quickly I rushed to her side.

"Yeah what is it Ash?" I said staring down at her. She looked even smaller then usual in her huge bed, covered with several fuzzy smiled up at me tiredly.

"Merry Christmas." I felt confused. What the hell was "Christmas"?

"Uh what?" I said causing Ashten to laugh weakly.

"Christmas. It's a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, our Savior." I must have looked even more confused because she laughed again and rested a small hand on my left one that lay resting on the bed.

"What's so merry about 'Christmas'?" She smiled at me.

"Pretty much all you do is go to Church until midnight then exchange gifts. Go get Al and JayDen. I'm pretty sure that they got back from skating. As soon as you guys get up here you can open your gifts."

As I walked down stairs I felt guilty. I hadn't gotten Ashten anything in return. I was in deep thought when I got to the den and saw Al and JayDen sitting down there watching t.v. JayDen turned to me.

"Merry Christmas Ed," she said with a smile on her face. They both had three boxes each in their laps.

I put my head down in shame and muttered, "Ashten said to come upstairs so we can start opening presents."

"Okay! Come on Al! You're going to have so much fun! Did you ever celebrate Christmas before?" JayDen said excitedly as they walked upstairs and towards Ashten's room.

Now I was past guilty, I was miserable. All of them had most likely gotten me a present and I didn't have a penny to my name to buy them one. I paced back and forth on the den floor until I had an idea and a great idea it was. Alchemy.

I ran outside to the backyard and grabbed three rocks all different colors. One was a charcoal color, for Al, one was a plain quart for JayDen, and the last one was a light pink rose quart for Ashten.

I sighed knowing this was going to take a good amount of energy from me but in someways I didn't care. I needed these. They were going to be gifts for people I cared about.

Quickly I clapped my hands together and pressed them to the rocks, each of them changing into something different. For Alphonse, a dog in reminder to the first time we did alchemy. For JayDen, a figurine foosball table to remind her of the times when she kicked my butt in foosball (sadly). Lastly for Ashten, a her and I. I think it was the best work I ever did.

Everything was extremely detailed. I was standing there my arms wrapped around her waist while smiling, her left hand was laying gently on my chest and her right arm was resting on my back, her head on my shoulder. She was also smiling.

I smiled and felt a wave of dizziness wash over me but I ignored it and started walking back upstairs to Ashten's room, the gifts in my pocket.

"Gee what took you so long Elric?" JayDen said smiling at me from the edge of Ashten's bed.

"Shut up," I said and JayDen just laughed.

I looked at their attire and felt like laughing myself. They were all wearing red hats with little white pom-poms on the end and white fur looking stuff around the part where you put it on.

"Come on Ed. We have a hat for you and as soon as you get over here we can open presents," Ashten said smiling at me tiredly patting a spot gently next to her. I took a look at the bed and all the stuff that it contained. There was a total of 2 presents in front of each of them and there was a pile of 3 for me, I was guessing.

I sat down and put on the hat. Then everyone started opening their presents.

Ashten got a black turtle neck from Al and a beautifully beaded black, white, and red keychain from JayDen.

Al got a thing called a "Nintendo DSI" from Ashten and a game called "Super Mario Brothers" from JayDen.

JayDen got an "Armani" (whatever that was) baby blue sweater from Ashten and a Kay diamond neckles from Al leading to a kiss. Like they say, "Every kiss begins with Kay."

I got a leather bound notebook from JayDen that said "Full Metal" in beaded letters the same color as Ashten's keychain, a camara and roll of film from Al (one of those throw away kind), and a new jacket like my old one from Ashten.

After we all opened all of our presents I put my hand in my pocket, closing my hands over the gifts and said, "Here's my gifts to you guys."

First I handed Al his and he grinned at me. Then I gave JayDen hers and she laughed. Finally gave Ashten hers and I liked her reaction the best.

Her eyes filled with tears and then she threw her arms around my neck. "Oh my gosh Ed it's beautiful! I love it! It's to much! Where did you-" She stopped and grinned up at me. "I understand." The rest of the night was spent teaching me and Al songs. I think it was one of the best nights of my life.

_A/N: I'm sorry the last part sucks. One of my super close friends just died so I'm all. . . yeah. Well I don't really know what to put here besides I'm sorry it's kinda early for Christmas stuff. Please review. Bye. *walks off*_


	16. That Damn Phone

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or anything FMA related. Also, I'M ALIVE!!!!!!! Sorry for such a late update!!!! There's been wakes, funerals, and me getting spanked in the thigh instead of the birthday boy. (that's jacked huh?)**

**Chapter Fifteen: That Damn Phone  
Edward Elric's POV:  
**"You moron! How could you do that!!!!!!" JayDen shouted at Ashten's computer while I lay on the bed with Ashten and Al sat next to JayDen at the computer.

"What are you shouting about?" I said lazily glancing at her. It was the Saturday after Christmas and we were all bored.

JayDen jumped out of her seat and ran towards me her hands clenched into fists. "You! You idiot! How could you do that to poor Winry! You baka, baka, baka, baka!" While she shouted she started hitting me over the head with her fist. It actually hurt.

"OW! What the hell did I do to Winry?! I haven't seen her in years!" I shouted cringe everytime she hit me.

Ashten jumped up, grabbed her arm and started speaking swiftly in Japanese. Why couldn't she just speak in English? Japanese just made my head hurt worse.

Soon JayDen calmed down and started giggling. "Whoops," she laughed, "I guess I had my fangirl goggles on. . ." She started laughing harder and Ashten just fell back on the bed and groaned.

"Yourgonnabethedeathofme," Ash grumbled into a pillow causing JayDen to laugh even harder.

"What the hell was she talking about?" I asked her rubbing my head.

Ashten sat up. "Well um. . .remember those fanfiction things we should Al?"

I nodded and shivered at the memory.

"Well she likes reading WinryxEd and I guess in the story you hurt Winry or something. . ." She was staring down at the pillow that was in her hands blushing.

I stared at her waiting for her to look up but she never did. I wondered what she was thinking about when it hit me. Me and Winry. I shook my head and moved over to her.

"You know that it's just a fanfiction right?" I said placing a hand over hers.

She looks up at me and smiles half heartedly. "Of course I do." Her smile still hasn't changed so I decide to do something kind of drastic considering we haven't told Al and JayDen yet about us. I lean over and capture her mouth with mine.

At first she tenses up but then she soon relaxes against me and gives into the kiss. The surrounding Al and JayDen gasp in shock and then I hear the door open. I pretty much ignore everything except for Ashten. She's all I will consentrate on. She's all I can consentrate on.

I pull back just for a milisecond to say, "Love you," before kissing her again. I don't really know where this passion came from but I didn't want it to stop coming.

I had never been one to express my feelings to others but with Ashten they just flowed out and I had no clue how to stop them. It scared the hell out of me but in another way it felt natural.

Then all to soon she pulled back.

"Hmm?" I murmured staring at her. She was a light scarlet color.

"Do you hear that?" she said staring around the room. Now that she mentioned it I did hear a quiet buzzing noise.

"Oh crap that's my cell." Soon she was throwing around blankets. After all of the blankets were on the floor I noticed a small buzzing object.

"Is this it?" I said holding up it up.

"Yes thank you!" she said grabbing the it from my hand and saying a quick, "Ashten here."

God damn that was another damn phone.

**Ashten Mooney's POV:**  
"Ashten here," I said breathlessly into the phone.

"Hey hun what's up?" my mom said almost causing me to fall off the bed.

"Uh nothing mom," I said hoping that my voice didn't sound guilty. "Just hanging out with JayDen. Why'd you call my cell and not the house?" That way Jay could answer it.

"I did dear but no one answered." I mentally swore.

"Oh sorry mom, I guess I didn't hear it. You know how me and Jay get."

"Of course dear. I remember when you almost burned down our suite at the Plaza." I laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah. Haha. That was so funny. Daddy intimidated them so much they didn't even press charges."

"Hun."

"And even if they had we would have had the best lawyer in the state. Mom 'member that time when Daddy got food poisening at that one resturant?"

"Hun."

"And they gave us free dinners every Saturday night if we didn't sue and-"

"Ashten!"

I snapped out of my memories. "Huh?"

"Hun there's a specific reason I called."

"And what's that Mom?" I said leaning back on my bed, feeling Ed's gaze on me.

"Me and John are going to be back sooner."

"And how soon is soon Mom?" I said feeling like panicing. I was going to lose Ed sooner then suspected.

"Tuesday."

"Okay Mom, bye," I said blankly before hitting the end button on my iPhone.

I could feel the prick that comes before the tears hit my eyes and soon I was crying into Ed's shoulder. I could hear him mumble one thing, "That damn phone."

_A/N: I am like super sorry that I haven't updated in forever like I said before:  
Wake  
Funeral  
NFL game  
Birthday Party  
I'm sorry and please forgive me. If you do forgive me write me a review. Oh and there's going to be only a few more chapters but don't worry there's going to be a sequel! OMG I'm going to be finishing my first multipul chapter fanfic. :D and :( because it's ending.  
Peace!  
~Santi_


	17. What Hurts the Most

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA but I'm still waiting to see if Santa gives me Ed for Christmas.**

**Beginning Note: Sorry silently . doomed, please don't kill me. Also I lied. This is the last chapter. Sorry guys. Please review. I'm putting the Authors Note at the beginning because I want you guys to think of the story at the end. All of you who read this pretty please review!!! For my last treat of this story. Like I said before, don't worry there's going to be a sequel so subscribe to Author Alert to get it because I haven't decided on what to title it. Well lets begin the end.**

**Warning: Severly depressing. You may cry while reading it. Okay well maybe not cry but. . .yeah. . .**

**Chapter Sixteen: What Hurts the Most **

**Ashten Mooney's POV:  
**I had to do it today. It was the last day I had with him. It was Monday morning and I was going to tell Ed I was going with him to Ametris.

I rolled over in my bed to stare at the sleeping alchemist to my left. I'd like to say that he snores quietly but it would be a lie. In truth he sounds like a chain saw roaring to life. After I stare at Ed for a moment or two I look at my clock. It reads 8:30 a.m. Quietly I creep out of bed, grab my clothes and walk into my bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

I stared at the choices I had for washing up. I needed to relax so I decided to take a hot shower.

Quickly I stripped down and jumped into the hot shower. I went through all my normal motions and then just stood there, adjusting the water every so often when it started to get cold.

How was I going to tell Ed that I was coming? Ed whether you like it or not I'm coming with you Ametris. No, to nervy. Ed can I pretty please come with you to Ametris? No to timid. Ed I'm coming with you to Ametris. That sounded good. It had room for input from him.

Sadly the hot water ran out so I jumped out, dried off real quick, and dressed in a pair of black basketball trunks, a big t-shirt that read, "JayDen and Ashten, BFF's forever!", and some black and purple Nike Shox. It was comfy yet smart. The perfect outfit for going through a scary looking Gate.

When I stepped out of the bathroom the first thing I did was look at the time. It read 9:45 a.m.

"Geez talk about an hour long shower," I mumbled to myself and grabbed a rubber band from my vanity so I could put my hair up into a quick high ponytail. I was also dressed how I would before a track meet. Yes I loved running.

I looked over at the bed and I noticed it was fixed and there was no blond alchemist in it. No we did not do "the Do" so get your mind out of the gutter.

I smiled and counted down. The second I got to one I heard him yell, "DAMN THAT'S COLD!!!!" I laughed though it wasn't nice. I knew I should have left some hot water. Now they were all going to have to suffer.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I saw a red haired girl with smiling grey eyes, red cheeks and a huge grin stuck on her face. When did this stranger appear on my mirror. Ed sure had changed me a lot.

I flashed myself one last smile and then walked out of the bedroom.

-------

In and out. In and out. In and out. Okay breathing exercise were definantly not working out for me. I was standing outside of the room that held my washer, dryer, and the transmutation circle that was going to open the Gate to Ametris.

I quietly knocked on the door. "Yeah!" Ed hollered. I opened the door a small crack.

"Can I come in?" I said into the crack.

"Yeah. Just wait a second." I heard him shuffling things around. "Okay. It's safe to come in."

Slowly I opened the door and pointed my gazes to the fairly big transmutation in the middle of the floor.

"Uh. Yeah Ash?" I averted my gaze and stared at Ed.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I muttered.

Al smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Of course you can talk to Ed alone. I'll go see what Jay's doing." I smiled at his back as he walked out of the room.

"What's up?" Ed said leaning against the dryer, a small smile on his handsome features.

"I wanna come with you to Ametris," I practically whispered. Well there went whatever was left of my courage.

"What?" he said staring at me with those smothering gold eyes.

I took a deep breath and let it all out in that one breath. "IwannagowithyoutoAmetris!" Now he looked plain confused.

"Okay first you talk to quiet and now you're talking to fast. Mind saying that in a normal voice?"

I took in another deep breath and said it slowly. "I'd like to come with you to Ametris."

I consentrated on the ground waiting for his response. I heard him take in a sharp breath. "No. Absolutely not."

"But why?" I looked up at him and he was staring at the ground now.

"Because-"

"Ed if it's because of the risk of me being hurt then that's a stupid reason! If I could be with you it'd be worth it!" I put every ounce of passion in my voice.

"Ashten-"

"And Ed-"

"Ashten would you just listen!" I grew silent. "I don't want you to come because I don't love you." I froze.

"You don't what?"

"Ashten I don't love you. I never did."

"But how is that possible! You told me that-"

"I lied. I never loved you Ashten. I just wanted to get some."

"What?"

"You know-"

"I know what the hell that means!" I shouted, my voice shaking. "But how could you try to use me like that? I thought you had more honor then that? The way they potra-"

"Ashten it was just a flipping t.v show. That's all it was. Weren't you the one who told me you couldn't believe everything you see on t.v?" Ed sneered. Everyone of those words were like all the times some one was ripping apart my heart. I couldn't help the tears that flowed over my eyes and for a moment it seemed like my Ed was coming back but then once more the horrible Ed came back. "What are you crying about? Did you really think that I'd love you when I have Winry who can fix my automail and is hot and what can you do?" I cringed.

"I just thought. . ."

"I told you. I don't love you Ashten. Never did." He gripped my shoulders and forced me to stare at him

"Let go of me!" I shouted slapping him and wrenching myself from his grip so I could take off out the door. I used every ounce of speed I could muster and ran out of there, thru the den, and upstairs.

"Ashten wait!" Ed shouted and I could hear him running after me. What did he want? Wasn't he done tearing apart my heart?

"Ashten what's the matter?" JayDen said from the top of the stair case (the one that led up to the third floor). Quickly she ran down the stairs and I launched myself into her arms. I sobbed the entire story to her and just as I finished Ed came up the stairs. JayDen positioned herself between me and him.

"You bastard," she growled at him.

"What-"

"Don't you dare give me that innocent shit. How the hell could you do that to my sister? And yes I know that we don't share the same blood but I will defend her like my own."

"What's going on?" Al said staring down us from the top of the stairs.

"Your brother is a, a- There's no word to describe someone like him."

"My brother? He can't be totally at fault. What did your sister do to my brother?" JayDen let go of me and glared at the two brothers.

"Your idiot brother assumed that my sister was a little slut who would spread her legs the second she heard 'I love you'. Your brother lied to her and he was ruthless when he told her the truth. So explain to me how Ashten is at fault," JayDen's eyes were blazing.

"Brother is this true?" Al said turning to look at Ed who stood there looking slightly shocked.

"Uh yeah. . ." he muttered staring at the ground.

That confirmed everything I heard just a bit ago. I choked back a sob, grabbed my keys off the stand by the door and ran outside to my car. I got in and sat behind the wheel trying to figure out where to go. I didn't have that much time to think because I could here them coming so I back out and started the drive to the track.

When I got there I noticed there was snow covering the entire track. I definantly needed a run and I wasn't going to let a little (okay so it was actually a lot of snow) get in my way. I got out and walked to the track, drew a transmutation circle in the snow and pressed my hands to it. Instantly the snow evaporated. I knew I was suppose to be burnt from alchemy but I was being fueled by rage and heart break.

I didn't even bother with a short jog, no I broke into a full blown sprint. Though I did keep one thing with my normal running pattern. My breathing but soon that became hard because I was sobbing so hard. Soon I collapsed to my knees.

"How could you do this to me Ed!" I cried, the sound of it being drowned out by the roar of the cars going by. "Why! Dammit why! It's no fair!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Um Ashten?" I spun around and saw Brandon staring at me. He was sitting on his knees.

"What?" I said sounding extremely rude but I didn't care. I just wanted to be left alone with my sorrow.

"Are you okay?" he said bitting his bottom lip with worry.

"Does it look like it?" I practically growled. He shook his head and mumbled an apology. I shived and suppressed another sob.

He must have noticed my shiver because he took off my jacket and placed it around my shoulders. "What the hell did that Ed guy do to you?" I jerked away from him.

"None of your business," I said glaring at him.

He shrugged. "Fine you don't have to tell me but you're coming with me back to my place."

My eyes narrowed even more. "What?"

"Well you're going to get hypothermia if you stay out here and I highly doubt that you want to go back to your house because I'm guessing that he's there." I didn't answer so he picked me up. "You leave me no choice you're going to come with me and I'll come and pick your car up later." I still didn't answer him and let him carry me to his car and buckle me in.

Finally I spoke. "What are your parents going to say?"

He shrugged. "They won't care. They're both always in their home offices."

I nodded and sat in the comfortable silence. When we got there I couldn't make it to the door. I collapsed (again) but this time because of fatigue.

"Shoot. Are you okay?" he said picking me up.

"I'm just really tired. . ." I mumbled before fainting against him.

-------

"Is she going to wake up soon?" someone grumbled.

"Shut up. Let her rest. She's probably been through a lot of stress for her to sleep so heavily."

I wish they would both shut up and let me sleep but I know someone was waiting for me. Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Oh thank God!" It turned out the voice belonged to Brandon. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Brandon let go of her. You're going to smother her if you don't." Slowly he let go of me.

"Where am I?" I said looking at the surrounding people. There was a slightly aged man and woman standing next to Brandon.

"Oh you're at my house," Brandon said leaning against a wall.

"Dear excuse me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Mary Thompson and this is Leon Thompson. Obviously Brandon's parents." She had waist length blond hair and blue eyes. Her husband had midnight black hair and chocolate brown eyes. In Brandon there was a mixture of them. Brandon had his father's black hair and his mother's blue eyes. All in and all Brandon had Superman good looks.

"Um ma'am but I don't mean to sound rude but I need to head home."

Mrs. Thompson smiled kindly at me. "Yes of course Dear."

"Thank you for allowing me into your home oh and one last thing."

"What's that?"

"Is it Tuesday and what time is it?" I said. I needed to see if I would be to late to get to Ametris.

"Yes it's Tuesday and it's 5:30 a.m. Brandon wouldn't leave your side all night."

"Mom," he grumbled blushing. I forced a smile at him, said my goodbyes, and left.

The drive home flew by. I seemed to get home all to soon.

I walked in and shouted, "Hello! Anyone here!"

I was greeted by silence. I jogged upstairs and opened the guest room where Al and JayDen were. They were still there together. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and they were both sleeping. I stared at them enviously. I didn't have to go to the other guest room to know that Ed was there.

I went into my room, took a quick shower, and dressed in a pair of jeans and the black turtle neck Al gave me. I grabbed a plain black bag and filled it with five black tank tops, five black t-shirts, and ten pairs of pants, along with under garments. After I finished packing my bag I packed a similar bag for JayDen. Luckily we wore the same size in everything and I had a big wardrobe. Put two and two together.

I hauled both of the bags down to the laundry room and hid them behind the dryer. Quietly I snuck up to JayDen and Al's room and woke up JayDen.

"Whaa?" she said groggily.

"Ssh," I hissed pressing a finger to my lips.

"Ash? When'd you get here?" I smirked and pressed my other fingers to her lips. "Oh. Ssh." She nodded.

"Meet me in the washer and dryer room," I mouthed before I took off downstairs.

-------

"Are you ready Al?" Ed said turning to his brother. The only way that me and JayDen were hearing this was because we were hiding behind the dryer.

"Are you ready?" I whispered turning to Jay. She looked pale but she nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Yes Brother." Together, in one swift movement they both pressed their hands to the transmutation circle, causing it to illuminate the entire room in a brilliant light and then something unbelievable happened. The Gate appeared right in front of us.

"Oh Kami," Jay and I muttered together and then we ran out just as the Gate opened.

"Ashten!" Ed shouted.

"JayDen!" Al shouted but it was all to late. Tentacles wrapped around all of us and pulled us in. It all felt wonderful but then there was pain. I heard JayDen screaming and I tried to figure out a way to stop her pain but then I was over come and I was screaming.

"Ashten!" Ed screamed. I tried to find him but I was blinded by. I don't know how to describe it. It was like. . . like. . . knowledge.

"Ed!" I hollered back and I felt hot tears go down my face.

Then we weren't in the Gate anymore. We were laying in a field but the pain was still there. It felt like I was on fire. I couldn't help it. I screamed. I screamed until the darkness consumed me.

The last thing I heard was Ed sobbing my name.

_A/N: I lied again. I couldn't help but put a final authors note. That's the end. Please leave me one last review on this story. Whoa I can't believe it's really over. I thank all of you. Ever last one of you who ever read this story. I thank you all. I'm so happy that I have no flames on this story. You all are really amazing and I feel like crying as I end it. Again thank you.  
I love you all so so much and thank you for sticking with my idiocy for this long.  
Love Your Crazy Idiotic FanFic Author,  
Santi_


End file.
